The Lord is My Shepherd
by Lachalora
Summary: What does it mean to be valient? In the seventh year of their reign, after a visit to Archenland, Edmund and Lucy are sailing home to Narnia when a fierce storm breaks loose and threatens everything - including their lives.
1. Prologue

_So do not fear, for I am with you; do not be dismayed, for I am your God. I will strengthen you and help you; I will uphold you with my righteous right hand. Isaiah 41:10_

The ship lurched back and forth, rising and falling beneath Lucy's feet as the storm continued to rage on. A small lantern, the only source of light in her dark cabin, swung wildly. Lucy knuckles were white as she gripped the edge of her bunk. The storm had been raging for hours, more than Lucy could count with no signs of subsiding. Looking out her cabin window, she could see that large, black storm clouds had replaced the clear sky that had graced her eyes that same morning. The expanse above was no longer bright and cheerful, but dark and frightening.

Lucy strained to hear the voices on the deck above, but could barely make them out above the howling gusts of wind. She couldn't stay here much longer; she couldn't just sit below and wait. She remembered Edmund's strict warning to stay below, and thought better of leaving her cabin. As much as Lucy hated waiting, she hated going against her brother's order's more. The ship trembled once again as the storm grew fiercer. Lucy shut her eyes tightly and began to pray, whispering words that seemed lost in the swell of sound around her.

"Aslan, watch over our ship, protect us from harm as only you can! Give me strength and take away my fear – make me valiant…"

Her pleading prayer continued to flow from her lips, giving her peace and bringing her comfort. "_The storm will be over soon". _She told herself. Slowly, cautiously, Lucy got up from her bunk and walked towards the door. She wasn't afraid anymore, in fact, she felt better than she had since the storm arose. She wondered how Edmund and the crew were faring above her.

As she reached the door, she felt a voice tugging at her senses. _Stay daughter, walk only where I lead. _Lucy froze, her hand clutching the door handle. She fought against the voice, telling herself that Edmund needed her help on deck. Before she could talk herself out of it Lucy turned the door handle, walking out into the passage that lead to the top deck.

"_It'll be alright". _She told herself. _"What could possible happen"? _

No sooner had the thought left her mind then the ship lurched violently. She heard a great crash, and the sound of beams breaking entered her consciousness. It was the last thing she heard, for no sooner had she heard it then the world came tumbling down and darkness was all she knew.


	2. Chapter One

"_For I know the plans I have for you", declares the LORD, "plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future". Jeremiah 29:11 _

"Cheer up Lu, it's not like this is the last time you'll see them, we've visited Archenland more times than I can count, and I doubt Corin could get along for long without you."

Lucy looked up into Edmund's face as he put his arm around her, his face stretching into a wide grin. The salty sea air filled her senses as a brisk breeze ruffled her auburn curls and sent the skirt of her dress rippling around her feet. Lucy loved the sea, more than she could describe, its beauty captivated her daily and its uncertainty gave her soul wings to fly. She loved the salty air and the way the deck rose and fell gently beneath her feet. Edmund loved the sea, but not with the same fierce love.

Turning away from the disappearing shores of Archenland, Lucy turned towards the wide blue sea that glistened before her. She remembered Aslan's words at their coronation, "_To the glistening eastern sea, I give you Queen Lucy…" _ She closed her eyes and relished the beauty of the day, thinking of how perfect Aslan's words for her had been.

"Do you ever wonder Ed, why Aslan chose our titles?" Lucy said with a sigh.

Edmund smiled and followed her gaze, looking out towards the ocean. "More than you know Lu, you have no idea how many times I've questioned Aslan. Sometimes I wonder why he would call a traitor "just", I certainly don't feel just."

Lucy turned to look at her brother, catching a glimpse of the frown behind his eyes. "Oh but Ed you _are_ just, I see it in you every day."

Edmund smiled sadly, as if he didn't quite believe your words. "It's good to know someone believes in me Luce, and – for what it's worth – you're the most valiant person I know." Edmund was smiling again as he took Lucy's hand and squeezed it affectionately.

Lucy smiled back at him, squeezing his hand back. She was somewhat comforted by his words, but at the same time, she still didn't feel quite as valiant as her subjects made her out to be. Could one be timid and scared on the inside, but at the same time, appear valiant on the inside?

Lucy had fought in battle, had successfully protected herself from harm on more than one occasion, but looking back on every one of these dangerous situations, she remembered her feeling as terrified and not as brave. At times, Lucy felt almost as if she was living two different lives. Calm and cool on the outside, timid and unsure on the inside.

She'd almost forgotten Edmund was standing beside her until his hand left hers and his voice broke the silence. "You know Lu; it's always easier to believe something about another person than it is to believe something about yourself. Aslan gave us our titles for a reason, I'm pretty sure He knew what He was doing. Don't you?" Edmund didn't wait for her answer, but turned slowly and walked towards the stern.

As Lucy watched him go she wondered if she'd ever truly think of herself as valiant.

Thunder crashed in the distance, the wind was growing stronger, and howling as it ravaged the surface of the sea.

Lucy looked up at the sky forebodingly, her brow wrinkling into a frown. They were three days out to sea, and until then, the weather had been ideal for sailing. Dark clouds were rolling in, the sun that had shone so brightly the day before was hidden from view, making the sky appear almost eerie.

Lucy stood alone at the mast, looking out at the approaching storm. The crew bustled around her, tying down cargo and making preparation for the fierce weather ahead. The wind whipped at Lucy's dress, the waving skirt threatening to sweep her feet out from under her. She heard Edmund's voice shouting orders and looked in the direction of his voice as a mist fell over them and it started to rain.

Edmund's tone was sharp and authoritative, but she could hear the evident worry in his voice. Edmund had always loved storms, even back in Finchley, but in the middle of an open sea his views seemed to have changed. It wasn't long before he spotted her too as she was walking towards the sails, stretching upwards to help secure them.

"Lucy!" He called to her, walking in her direction.

Lucy turned towards him once again, pausing in her efforts to help the crew to face her brother.

"Lucy, you shouldn't be up here, this storm will get worse and when it does I want you out of harm's way!" Edmund's eyes were dark and determined, even in the poor light around them. His dark hair hung in dripping curls around a face that was slightly paler than usual.

"But Edmund," Lucy argued. "I can help, you know I can – I'll go crazy sitting below deck!"

Edmund ignored her pleas and grabbed her arm gently, but firmly as he led her to the captain's cabin. "I'll feel much better if you're below deck Lu, if anything happened to you I don't know how I'd explain to Peter and Susan." His tone was light, but she could still hear the seriousness in his voice as he opened the door to the cabin and led her inside.

"I just want you safe Lucy." He stated simply before turning and heading up the stairs to the top deck. "And by all means stay out of trouble!" He called back as he rushed away.

Lucy did her best to smile at his thoughtfulness, but she could feel a deep, knowing dread in her stomach that kept her from feeling at ease. Thunder clashed and Lucy watched as the sky lit up outside the cabin window, and suddenly, she was afraid again.


	3. Chapter Two

Edmund struggled to keep on his feet as the ship was tossed violently across the rolling waves. His mind was numb with exhaustion, and after hours upon hours of howling wind and crashing waves the storm showed no signs of subsiding. Edmund could tell the crew was every bit as tired and downhearted as he himself was, and even taking shifts battling the sea was too much for his frazzled crew.

Rain fell above Edmund's head in sheets, soaking the deck and drenching its occupants. His light, summer clothing seemed suddenly inadequate against the cold bite in the wind. Edmund shivered as he and several other members of the crew pulled hard at the sail ropes, attempting to secure them to the mast. His muscles strained against the pull of the ropes, his arms beginning to ache.

A flash of lightning filled the sky and Edmund heard scream followed by a shout of surprise. Edmund looked towards the ship's wheel where the scream had come from and saw the ship's Captain lying on deck while the wheel spun wildly. Edmund dropped the taut rope in his hands and ran towards the wheel as fast as his unsteady legs could carry him. In a matter of seconds he reached the prone Captain, kneeling down and feeling for a pulse while making sure his head was clear of the spinning wheel. The Captain's face was slack and pale, and the ends of his hair were dark and singed even in the pouring rain around them. The Captain has been struck by lightning.

Edmund shivered, not with the gripping cold that surrounded him, but with fear and dread. Slowly, cautiously, Edmund straitened to a stand after closing the eyes of his dead Captain. He looked up at the swirling sky above as he braced himself and took hold of the ship's wheel. His arms, strained by the pull of the ship screamed in agony as he fought to steady the bulk of the vessel.

Never in all his life had Edmund seen anything like it. If he was only observing the storm and not experiencing its blunt terrors he would have called it almost beautiful. The sky was dark, but the terrifying black of the stormy sky was made magnificent with streaks of scarlet and deep purple among them. The contrast of colors nearly took his breath away, and he fought to regain his concentration as he shouted orders to his crew.

"Secure the sails!" He cried, raising his voice above the howling wind.

The hurried to do his bidding; ever obedient, even with the threat of death to the rolling sea hanging low over their heads. The sight of them – loyal no matter what – stirred in him courage and inspiration he didn't know he possessed. It would be an honor to die alongside such people.

Edmund had no more time for thinking, it was a time to do or _die_.

Hours passed as Edmund and his crew fought the storm that longed to claim their small ship. Edmund remained at the wheel through it all and his crew, though tired and downhearted, fought for their ship with every bit of strength in their bodies. They would not go down without a fight.

In the middle of all the confusion, in the midst of all the noise, a voice was suddenly louder than the storm itself.

"A break in the clouds," Said one of the crew. "The storm is coming to an end!"

A cry of celebration went up around the deck as every weary sailor voice was heard proclaiming their salvation. Edmund looked to the sky, searching for the cause of their new hope. There, on the edge of the horizon, a patch of blue sky could be seen against the fierceness of the storm. At first, Edmund couldn't believe his eyes; the sight looked almost too good to be true.

The grin that Edmund felt beginning to stretch his face was wiped clean, jerked from his features as the ship's movement was stopped abruptly, a final lurch shook it to its core before it settled, stilled in the churning waves around it.

The lurch had thrown Edmund off his feet and sent him sprawling across the saturated deck. He'd heard scream of surprise as men were thrown overboard or sent careening into thin air. Edmund himself barely escaped being thrown overboard as well, and slowly struggled to raise himself from the ground, his hands and feet slipping on the deck's wet surface.

Edmund heard members of his crew calling out to each other, and heard a voice call out to him.

"King Edmund! King Edmund are you well?"

The wind had calmed down around them, another sure sign that the storm was reaching an end, and with the wind no longer raging, he could clearly hear his comrade's voice.

"Over here friend!" He replied, raising himself to his full height to be seen better.

The voice calling him belonged to Anvard, the ship's first mate, an honest and loyal faun. Anvard looked up in Edmund's direction and relief filled his eyes, spilling over to his features as his shoulders relaxed some and he began to make his way in his King's direction. On the deck below, those of the crew who'd escaped harm were coming together to assess the damage.

Edmund was finishing his quick scan of the crew when Anvard made it to his side.

"Thank Aslan you are safe my King." Said the faun with sincerity, pausing for a moment then continuing.

"We've run aground sire, and while lives have been lost, most of the crew has survived. What are your orders Highness?"

Edmund walked to the side of the ship and surveyed the damage before replying. Though in no immediate danger, the ship was securely pinned between two large rocks and would not be freed by any mean feet. The ship was doomed to be crushed the rocks and waves, there was no other option.

"Tell the crew to abandon ship, there's no saving it now. Ready the escape boats and make a list of those who are still accounted for."

Edmund suddenly remembered Lucy, tucked away in the safety of their cabin beneath the deck.

"I'll go to her Highness, Queen Lucy and bring her above deck when we're ready to abandon ship."

Anvard nodded, bowing slightly before turned to do his King's bidding. Edmund didn't pause, but followed him to the lower deck and walking down towards the entrance to the hold. Water from the deck escaped into the opening below as Edmund began his decent downward. The hold looked disastrous; cargo littered the area around him, boxes and crates that hadn't been tied down were strewn around the room. Edmund shook his head as he continued towards Lucy's room.

Edmund stopped suddenly, his face paling. The door to Lucy's room was wide open, and Lucy was nowhere to be found.


	4. Chapter Three

Panic.

As long as he could remember, Edmund hated the feeling of panic. He liked feeling in control, or at the very least, he liked the results of being in control. Control was safe, reasonable, foreseeable, and even logical. But of course, Lucy was anything _but_ logical at times.

"Lucy!" He called out, shocked at how meek his own voice sounded to him.

There was no answer to his call, not even a flicker of life in the still room around him. Edmund turned from the cabin and looked back towards the disheveled stock room.

"Lucy!" He called again, this time louder, more urgently.

The panic he'd begun to feel only moments before was growing, building up inside of him, threatening to break him. Edmund began searching other rooms, franticly looking for any sign of his younger sister. _Where could she have gone? _He wondered. A hundred scenarios flashed through his mind, every one of them more terrifying than the last. He wondered if she was even on the ship, could she have come above deck and been swept overboard, drown in the very sea they'd fought against?

Edmund refused to think of that as a possibility. He yelled for help, but was unsure if anyone heard him. Now almost completely frantic, Edmund began searching through the remains of the cargo that littered the floor beneath his feet. His hands trembled with sick anticipation, dreading and hoping at the same time.

"Lucy!" He called out one last time.

He heard a soft moan and stopped, dead still, listening for its source.

"Lu?"

He heard it again, and this time he heard a voice.

"Ed, Ed is that you?" The voice was weak and shaky, but it was most definitely Lucy's.

Edmund was suddenly overcome with relief, making his heart skip and his limbs weak. He'd been so afraid, so afraid that something dreadful had happened. _Thank you Aslan…_ He whispered fervently.

"Keep talking Lu; keep talking so I know where you are."

At first, Lucy said nothing, and Edmund feared she might be seriously injured, but then her voice again broke the silence.

"I don't know what happened Ed, one minute I was walking towards deck entrance… then the next, i-it was all dark."

Edmund exhaled deeply as he made his way through the crates and boxes, searching for the source of his sister's voice. "Don't worry Lu, I'm here now, you're safe". His words seemed to reassure Lucy, and her voice gained strength.

"It was so dark, and I was worried about you Edmund… I just wanted to help…" She sounded stronger every second, but there was hesitancy in her voice that Edmund couldn't place. Edmund decided it would be best to change the subject.

"Can you move at all, do you feel broken?" He inquired.

There was a pause and Edmund could hear Lucy shifting around in the dark.

"I-I don't think I'm injured at all, but I'm pinned against a wall and I can't move."

Panic again raged against Edmund's senses. Lucy couldn't have been more than a few feet away, but it might as well have been miles.

"I'm almost there Lu," he called out. "If you can, stretch out your hand and see if you can take hold of mine."

Edmund also reached out his right hand in the darkness, fingers straining for his sister's. For a split second his fingertips brushed against something soft and in the next moment, he had Lucy's hand in his. Her grip was tight and fierce, as if she was clinging for her life. In Edmund's eyes, Lucy was afraid of little, and even if she was afraid, she masked her fear well. But the dark, the dark was one fear she had trouble hiding.

He remembered when they were children, long ago – back in Finchley. Lucy had always sought refuge from the dark in bed with Mother, Peter or Susan. He remembered Lucy had tried to crawl in bed with him once, but he'd been sorely against it at the time. Now, years later, in the darkness of the hold, Edmund wished he could take it back.

Lucy's voice broke through his thoughts.

"I'm glad you're here Ed, you know how I hate the dark."

Her words startled him; it was almost as if she'd been reading his thoughts.

"Let's see about getting you out of here now alright." He said softly, squeezing her hand.

Edmund felt around the large object pinning her, noting thankfully that she wasn't pinned in any way that would hurt her. The object was bigger than he'd expected, and he wasn't quite sure what it was, but it didn't really matter, all that mattered now was getting Lucy to safety.

"I need to call for help Lu, this thing – whatever it is – is too big for me to move alone."

Lucy sucked in her breath, and squeezed his hand tighter, then slowly released, as if realizing that it must be done. "Don't be gone long Ed."

Edmund squeezed her hand once more and turned, wasting no more precious time. It took him only a few minutes to warn the crew of Lucy's predicament, and only minutes later, much of the crew was diligently working to free their Queen from the cargo that pinned her. Though their bodies were weary and much in need of rest, the crew worked vigorously.

They'd been working for over an hour, not stopping for even a moment of rest when suddenly, the ship shifted. It trembled fiercely, shaking loose the crew form their positions. A crunching, groaning sound split the thick air around them, making an eerie, frightening sound. As soon as it had come the sound was left their ear, but instead of the stillness that had previously hung in the air, a rushing watery sound replaced it.

The lighting in the room was poor, and Edmund could barely make out the shapes of his crew around him, but although he could scarcely see a thing, he could feel the cold wetness seeping into his boots. Looking down he watched as water slowly pooled around his feet and the feet of his crew. Edmund gasped with the sharp realization.

The ship was sinking.


	5. Chapter Four

She was shivering.

Lucy's body trembled with cold and with anxiety at the frigid salt water began seeping into her clothing, creeping up against her fingers. Edmund and their crew had gotten over the initial shock of the dark sea water pouring through the numerous cracks in the side of the ship. The shifting of the ship had caused the thick wood of the ship to crack and splinter, allowing the sea to flow through it in rushing cascades. The ship had tilted upwards, Lucy's end of the ship nearly facing the sky, making any efforts to free her difficult.

Clenching her hands into fists, Lucy closed her eyes, shuddering as she even dared think of any of the hundreds of possible ways this situation could end in. It had all happened so fast, everything on the ship had shifted positions – except the piece of cargo.

_Aslan! Please, help me! I trust your will, renew my heart and give me courage!_

Lucy blocked out the sounds and shouts of the crew and let her tense mind wander in an attempt to calm her fears. Over the years, trusting Aslan hadn't gotten easier, in fact, some days it was all she could do to give Aslan praise at the end of every day. But through it all, Lucy never allowed her faith to waver, never gave distrust a place to grow roots in her soul. Aslan had proved time and time again that he could be trusted, his plan was always best, and Lucy knew it.

Unfortunately, all the faith in the world wasn't always enough to still her racing heart, enough to calm her raging mind. Lucy's mind went back to all the times her faith had been tested; trial and tribulation had come her way and she had persevered with Aslan by her side.

War, and famine, sickness and countless injuries had befallen her and her brothers and sister, and through it all she'd acted as a Queen; calm and collected, sure that Aslan would see her through. Every year her faith was renewed, every year her knowledge that faith was the key grew.

Her faith could withstand _this_.

Her faith could withstand _death._

A sharp chill that crept up her body startled her form her thoughts. The water had reached her hips, but somehow, she knew Aslan would take care of everything.

Edmund was by her side now, kicking up water and he knelt beside her. His face was stricken, white with panic. She could see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes, but underneath the uncertainty she could see a small flicker of something unreadable. Maybe hope?

"We can't get you free this way Lu," Edmund said with a grim voice.

"We're going to have to try something else, but don't worry – we'll get you out of here, I swear it, if it's the last thing I do we _will_ free you."

Nodding her head numbly, Lucy did her best to believe his words, but even if she couldn't believe them for herself, merely having Ed near was enough for now.

Edmund brushed a strand of Lucy's hair out of her eyes affectionately before standing and shouting orders to the crew around her. She could see exhaustion written over every feature in his face, and she longed to see the furrow of his brow disappear. Lucy knew Ed would do whatever it took to save her, but for the first time Lucy wondered if his best was enough.

Around the room axes were being flayed, hacking through the thick wood of cargo box that trapped her was the last resort, her last chance at life. Her last chance at freedom from a watery death.

The sound of splintering wood filled the air and Lucy squeezed her eyes tight against the pounding and hacking. Although she was in no danger from the glinting blades, Lucy felt uneasy. It had been hours perhaps since she'd first been trapped, she had no way of knowing for sure, but now, as Lucy began to test herself, she found she could no longer feel her legs.

"_Oh dear," _thought Lucy in a huff. _"If even I am freed, I'll need to be carried to safety"._

The picture of herself thrown over a sailor's back was too much, and Lucy found herself actually giggling in spite of herself. She wondered if she was going mad.

"_Here I am, pinned in the hold of a sinking ship – laughing. What a sight."_

Maybe she was going mad, but decided she'd much rather go to her death mad and unafraid than sane and terrified.

The chilling water around her was still rising, now reaching her elbows.

"Aslan..." She whispered out loud, startled that her own voice sounded so loud in all the confusion around her.

Suddenly, like the lightning that had ruled the sky only hours before, a thought struck her. A though she instantly wished she could forget.

Lucy looked around her at the rising water, watching as Edmund and the crew continued to work, although somewhat sluggishly, through water they nearly had to swim through. Being at the lower end of the ship, Lucy knew it could only be a matter of minutes before the crew was swallowed whole by the water – and Edmund would be swallowed with them.

Her breathing grew faster, and her heart beat harder in her chest as she made her discussion. She had to act now – she knew that soon it would be too late.

"STOP!"

Lucy was almost startled by the strength in her voice as the crew stilled around her. Edmund was wading towards her, where he was standing the water had reached his chest. In seconds he was by her side, the only sound around them was the rushing of water until he spoke.

"What is it Lu, are you hurt?" Edmund's voice held all the concern and all the tenderness she would've expected from Peter, it wasn't like Ed to be so emotional and Lucy was taken aback.

She was also surprised that when she spoke again, her voice still held every bit of the strength she'd heard in it moments before, Lucy knew there was no going back now.

"The water's getting too high," she stated plainly. "It's rising too fast, and there's no point risking all of your lives as well, the amount of losses we've faced are already great enough."

Lucy quieted, waiting for a reply. She didn't have to wait long.

"What are you saying Lu?" Edmund's voice was deadly serious as he spoke, his tone hushed.

Lucy said a quick prayer, taking up all the faith she'd ever known, doing her best to ignore the quivering of her heart. Without further hesitation, Lucy spoke.

"I'm saying…" She paused slightly, making sure she spoke clearly.

"I want you to leave me behind."


	6. Chapter Five

The stillness in the air was sickeningly thick.

Edmund fought to regain his composure as he stared blankly back at his sister. His mouth hung open with unspoken questions, his mind still reeling with what he had heard. He couldn't believe it, even as Lucy's face, firm with determination, told him all he wished to know – and more.

Lucy wanted them to leave her behind.

Edmund refused to consider such a thought and hesitated no longer before speaking.

"No."

His statement was simple and precise; he would not leave without his sister.

Lucy looked unfazed, she'd known all along what he would say, she knew he would have none of it, but still she held her ground.

"Edmund," she began, as if trying to sooth a small child. "You know as well as I that even with fifty men, it'd be too late to free me. This way we do not risk the lives of the unscathed."

She paused, her eyes searching Edmund's, willing him to heed her requests. Her voice was calm, but firm.

"Please Edmund, save yourself – save the crew… it's the only way."

Edmund worked his jaw back and forth as he bit back a reply. Instead, he knelt next to his sister and took her hand in his. His eyes were sorrowful, but behind even that, there lay a determination that matched Lucy's own. Edmund knew Lucy would not be swayed – there was no point in arguing, even now as the water continued to fill the hold. Gently, Edmund took his sister's wet hand in his own, holding tight.

"I-I shall heed your word sister…" His voice trembled briefly, but he quickly regained his composure. "But I shall not, if even for a moment, leave you to face your death alone."

Lucy's eyes widened and Edmund could see realization dawning upon her at his words.

She shook her head slowly, what little color remaining in her cheeks draining away. Edmund knew she would protest, but he would not be moved. His mind was made up.

_Aslan give me strength. _He whispered as he stood and turned to face the crew.

"I have come to a decision." He stated firmly.

"My sister has urged me to leave her and abandon ship, and while there is much wisdom in her words, I shall not leave her behind."

He paused briefly, his eyes commanding along with his voice, before continuing.

"It is also my sister's wish that you save yourselves and leave us to our fate, - no matter what that may be –"This statement was met with an uproar of voices protesting, and shouts of disagreement. They were silenced swiftly as Edmund held up a single and to quiet them.

"Time is short brothers, do not question my judgment Take the lifeboats and return to The Cair where you are to inform the High King and Queen of our fate. We are in Aslan's paws now."

The silence that met him was heavy, filled with quiet agony. The stricken face of the crew met him, gazing up at him as if they could scarcely believe his words. Edmund wished to hide from their gaze, but forced himself to look them in the eyes.

"The water is upon us men, and while all may seem lost, the sun will still rise tomorrow – loyal as your hearts may be, do not stay behind and meet fate as well. For while life may soon come to an end for some, you still have lives to lead – now it is _our_ command that you go and _live _them."

While some hesitated only a moment, others lingered in the cold, wet depths of the hold, as if praying for a miracle – or perhaps a change of mind. One by one, they left, climbing up into the approaching night above them. Not one word was spoken, not one refute uttered, but instead the crew was obedient – despite the consequences.

When finally, the last of the crew were gone, sailing away to safety, Edmund turned to Lucy for the first time since his speech. His mind, body and heart were weary with impending grief, but the look of pride and love in Lucy's eyes made all the pain easier to bear. Though the light of day was fading fast, Edmund could still make out that familiar shine in his sister's eyes – the same look he'd seen years ago when Aslan knighted him, the look he'd seen on many past occasions. Kneeling once more beside her, Edmund watched as Lucy smiled softly, while her eyes betrayed her heavy heart.

"Oh Ed, why did you do it?"

Edmund smiled sadly in return.

"Would I not do the same for Peter or Susan? If I would die for them, what makes you think I would do any different for you?"

No further words were exchanged, no spoken words. Edmund sat beside Lucy, as close to her as he could get with her trapped, and simply held her hand.

For several minutes, or several hours, neither one said a thing. Edmund stroked Lucy's hand gently as they listened to the water continue to flow through the cracks in the ship's side.

"Ed?" Lucy's soft whisper broke the silence.

Edmund turned toward her as she continued.

"Did you ever wonder how it would all end?"

Edmund though for a moment before replying. "I guess so; I think everyone wonders that from time to time."

Lucy had a faraway look in her eyes as she continued.

"I never really had – not until now. I'd always wondered about death, even feared it but I'd never really thought it would come – almost as if I could fend it off by simply ignoring the fact."

She paused briefly and squeezed Edmund's hand.

"I'm glad we came here." Lucy said softly. "If we'd never come, I'd never have seen the old Edmund again."

Edmund smiled on the outside, but inside, his heart ached. Here they were, Kings and Queens of their own country and yet, they were still only teenagers – teenagers now facing an imminent death. While part of him wanted to curse Aslan for his unfairness, the other part, the larger part knew that death was just one way to Aslan's country, a place where all was right and good. Edmund knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that his faith was stronger than any fleeing doubt. He would never be won over by doubt again. Doubt in Aslan or doubt in his family.

He was no longer Edmund Pevensie, but King Edmund the Just. Death was conquered, and he feared it no longer.

Even as he sat in new understanding, the water continued to rise. Now at chest level, Lucy's voice pierced through his thoughts.

"Are you afraid Edmund?"

Edmund did not hesitate, but answered swiftly. "No, not anymore."

The light around them was nearly gone, but Edmund still saw as she struggled to bring her forehead to touch his own.

Just as the sun disappeared from sight Lucy whispered softly.

"Then neither am I."


	7. Chapter Six

She was cold.

In all her life, Lucy couldn't remember a time she'd been more affected by chilling temperatures. The sun had only just dropped below the horizon, but Lucy could already sense the drastic drop in temperature. Lucy squeezed Edmund's hand, every bit as cold as her own as the frigid sea water rose higher still.

The water was now level, just underneath her chin, as her teeth chattered fiercely. Lucy looked into her brother's eyes, noticing the harsh paleness of his skin, and the blueness of his lips wondering if she looked the same. The water had slowed in the past half hour; Lucy shivered, wondering if perhaps it would rise no further. Wondering if it would not be the sea that claimed their lives at all. The cold would no doubt reach them first.

"E-Edmund." Lucy whispered.

At first there was no answer, and Lucy shook her brother's hand, worried he might be gone. Edmund never had been one to handle the cold, even before Narnia.

"Edmund!"

Lucy breathed a sigh of relief as the blank look on Edmund's face disappeared and his eyes took on the look of life again, no matter how frail.

"I'm sorry Lu." He apologized. "I was just thinking, you know how I get sometimes – can't hear a thing when I get off in my thoughts."

His voice was breathy and quick as he spoke; the cold was affecting him too.

"What were you thinking about?" Lucy asked, leaning her head against her brother's shoulder.

His eyes took on a faraway look she'd seen on him often, whenever his thoughts were sad or burdening.

"I was thinking about Peter and Susan… what they'll do when they hear we're gone."

The thought itself hung a weight on her heart as she too thought of her siblings back at home. Peter would be back from his campaign to the southern regions of Narnia and Susan would be making preparations for their return. They would not be prepared for the news.

Just as her gloomy thoughts threatened to overtake her, Edmund spoke once again.

"The more I thought about it, the less it bothered me, it was the strangest feeling, but somehow I don't think I'm supposed to worry."

He paused for a moment and Lucy could see his breath form clouds in the still air around them.

"No matter what happens here, now or ever again, it's all part of Aslan's plan you see. It's like you always say Lu, Aslan can be trusted – I think he knows what he's doing, he always has. If it's his will for us to be with him in his country than so be it."

Lucy could hear wisdom in his words, even a soft wind hushed around their heads and the creaking of the ship filled her ears.

"I hope with all my heart that Peter and Susan will know it too." Said Lucy, silence again winning over them for just a moment. It mocked her heart and tried to place fear within her, but Lucy refused to give into give into the fear, and suddenly, an idea was given to her like a gift. At first, it seemed so silly she couldn't even speak it out loud, but it continued to nag at her mind until she could stand it no longer. Slowly, her voice steady and strong, Lucy began to sing.

_Oh Aslan come and dwell here with me now,_

_And save me from my fear, someway, somehow._

_For only you can banish the night,_

_And bring my darkest day into the light. _

_Rejoice, Rejoice! O, Savior of my life!_

_Deliver me from worry and from strife._

_For at the sound of thy mighty roar,_

_The pain and sting of death shall be no more…_

As Lucy continued to sing she noticed the change in Edmund's face. His eyes took on a new light, replacing the haunted anticipation that had been there before. Slowly, small hints of color returned to his face and Lucy was almost surprised when he joined her in singing the next verse.

The two of them continued to sing, their voices swelling and filling the air with comforting sounds. The song was hopeful and filled with promises of life. As they sang, all fear they'd felt before vanished, and as the song ended, Lucy almost felt warmth spreading through her once again.

"I think it's time Lucy."

Lucy nodded, her eyes locked with her brother's, not to be parted again.

"I'm ready Edmund."

No sooner had the words left her mouth the erratic groaning of the ship grew louder, fiercer as the ship's sides began to split, water beginning to pour again.

Even through the roar of the water, Lucy could hear Edmund's voice, strong and clear above it all.

His words brought back memories of other times; times when she'd heard the words before. Tears stung her eyes as she squinted through the moonlight, her eyes never leaving Edmund's.

"The Lord is my Shepherd…"

A single tear spilled from her eyes as the words left her brother's mouth.

"I shall not want; he maketh me lie down in green pastures, he leads me beside quiet waters…

The rushing water around them threatened to drown him out, but still Edmund spoke on.

"He restores my soul…"

Lucy was crying now, freely and unashamed as Edmund continued, the water lapping at his lips. She opened her mouth to join him.

"Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death; I shall fear no evil – for you are with me…"

Their voices once again joined together until the last verse, just as the moon nearly disappeared by the clouds above.

"Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life, and I shall dwell in the house of the Lord forever."

Just as they finished the last verse the salty sea water filled her mouth, quickly rising above her nose. Edmund pushed himself closer to her, pulling her upwards for one last breath of air. Lucy gulped it quickly before once again being surrounded by water.

Even as the water closed over her head her eyes remained open, her eyes still locked with Edmund's.

Edmund nodded, squeezing her hand; Lucy could tell he was nearly spent.

Lucy squeezed his hand back, her lungs burning and her heart aching as Edmund's eyes slowly drifted closed, his hand going limp in hers.

Her mind was spinning; her chest felt as if a hundred pound weight rested on it. Just as she breathed in a mouthful of water, the ship around her burst open, the sea now claiming them.

Lucy held tight to Edmund's hand in the seconds that followed, and just as she closed her eyes, she thought she glimpsed the shape of a lion above her.

Then all was dark.


	8. Chapter Seven

She was floating.

Above and beyond all things she sailed through it all like a bird through the sky.

Lucy was no longer cold, the chill that had haunted her now replaced by radiant warmth. It was a feeling like no other, she was safe, safe from all that could harm her; fear would never steal a place in her heart again.

The light around her was bright and almost stunning in its clear brilliance. Lucy reached out, wishing to touch the light, and found that she _could_ _touch_ it. It was smooth and clean – pure, almost like water. It was a feeling she could not describe – not even in her mind. It was incomprehensible, unfathomable.

As Lucy reveled in the perfect beauty around her, taking in all the sights and smells, she became aware of another being beside her.

Turning to look, Lucy caught a glimpse of a golden lion. His mane appeared to be made of spun gold, his body was strong and his face was kind. Without a doubt, Lucy knew who she saw, her eyes widened with gladness as her face brimmed with joy.

"Aslan!"

He laughed, a deep, rich chortle as he came to stand beside her as Lucy rushed to embrace him.

Suddenly, Lucy was puzzled. She wondered where she was and why she was here. A vivid, dark thought of what had passed flashed into her mind and the thought itself seemed to grave for this world.

"Is it over Aslan?" Lucy said timidly. "Am I in your country?"

Aslan smiled warmly. "That is for you to decide, dear one, for I can call you to me at any time I chose, you know as well as I that my plans are always perfect. I have called you to me now, but my plan does not always call for death, it is bigger than you can even imagine."

Lucy looked at Aslan, struggling to understand his meaning.

"But what do you mean Aslan, isn't it your plan for me to be with you."

Aslan nodded slowly.

"Yes child, it has always been my ultimate plan for you, but my plan for you in not complete yet; plans that will require what you have come to know through your suffering."

Lucy's eye took on a light of comprehension, as suddenly, she caught the meaning of Aslan's words.

"You want me to return?" Said Lucy, her eyes searching The Lion's.

Aslan did not answer her reply, but in his eyes Lucy saw the answer to all she asked.

Lucy looked around her, admiring all the gentle magnificence of the place.

Truth be told, she didn't wish to leave, in fact, she wished she could forever stay in the perfect paradise of Aslan's country – or what she believed it to be. There was still so much she couldn't see, so much more she had yet to discover. It seemed a shame to leave and go back to a world so much darker and dimmer than His country.

Suddenly, all she'd ever known seemed only a glimpse of what paradise really would be. Although Lucy could see much of the beauty and experience much of the wonder around her, there were still blurred spots, places she wasn't meant to see yet.

"How long Aslan?" Lucy questioned. "How long before I will be with you again?"

This time Aslan answered with words, his voice gentle, but firm.

"This is something you can never know dear one."

Lucy cast her eyes downward, almost ashamed she'd even asked. Aslan saw her through her shame, and placed his paw on her shoulder.

"Don't fret my child. Although you can never know when, I hope you will always know the why, and knowing that, you can live every day as if you shall again be with me."

Lucy looked up to face Aslan, only to find him slowly disappearing from her sight, his form slowly melting away into the light that surrounded them. Just as Aslan faded from view, the world around Lucy also seemed to fade. Lucy longed to reach out, to grab it and keep it from disappearing forever, but knew she could do nothing to stop it.

The world around her swirled, and faded, first to grey and then to black.

Lucy coughed.

At first it was only a small, gasping cough, before growing stronger, bringing up the stinging, salty sea water from her lungs. It burned at her throat as she gasped; taking in fresh, clean air into her oxygen starved body. Pain flooded her chest as she gagged, bringing up the last of the liquid before struggling to open her eyes.

The sky above her was a soft, pink color mixed with a gentle grey. The sky just before a sunrise.

Slowly, Lucy realized where she was, lifting her head hesitantly. She lay on her back on a large, rough wooden slat. The wood was waterlogged, but firm beneath her fingers, and Lucy assumed she rested on wreckage from the ship.

Still dazed, Lucy turned her head to the right and was shocked to see Edmund lying motionless beside her.

"Edmund?" Lucy called to him.

Edmund remained unmoving, his face pale and his dark hair lying in matter waves across his forehead.

"Edmund!" Lucy called, reaching across the gap between them to take her brother's hand in her own.

Suddenly, just as suddenly as Lucy had once awakened, Edmund also coughed. Water spurted from his parted lips, bringing a smile of relief to Lucy's face. Edmund's rich brown eyes opened slowly, his face turning to face Lucy's.

For a moment, neither of them spoke a word, and Edmund paused to look up at the sky above them as the sun rose across the horizon. His gaze returned to hers, his eyes puzzled and his voice raspy as he finally spoke.

"You'll never believe it, but I had the most wonderful dream."

Lucy smiled, she didn't need an explanation, she didn't ask questions. She just squeezed Edmund's hand tightly as the shores of Narnia came into view.

And she never was sure, but as they drifted homeward, she almost thought she'd heard a lion's roar in the distance.

The End


End file.
